C'était tellement prévisible !
by We Invented Friday Night
Summary: Brittany choisi à nouveau Artie, mais les conséquences seront plus lourdes qu'elle ne le pensait … Brittana et Faberry.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : C'était tellement prévisible !

Auteur : We Invented Friday Night

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Glee ne m'appartient pas, ni ces personnages.

Pairing : Santana/Brittany et Rachel/Quinn

Résumé : Brittany choisi à nouveau Artie, mais les conséquences seront plus lourdes qu'elle ne le pensait … Brittana et Faberry.

* * *

><p><strong>C'était tellement prévisible !<strong>

**Chapitre 1**

« S'il te plait, dit moi que tu m'aimes aussi.

-Bien sûr que je t'aime Santana. »

Brittany sourit à son amie et la pris dans ses bras, voyant la brune qui commençait à pleurer.

« Je t'aime et ce serait un honneur pour moi de sortir avec toi ! »

Santana ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Dès ce soir nous serons un couple, c'est promis San. »

Santana fronça les sourcils.

« Ce soir ?

-Il faut que je dise à Artie que je ne veux plus être avec lui … Une fois que c'est fait, il n'y aura que toi et moi. »

Santana sourit dans les bras de Brittany, complètement heureuse.

Voilà comment Santana avait voulu la fin de leur conversation qui avait eu lieu il y a quelques jours près des casiers. Or c'était tout le contraire qui s'était réalisé, Brittany avait choisi Artie pas elle. Santana sentait une boule dans sa gorge à ce souvenir ainsi qu'à toutes ces fois où elle avait vu la blonde avec son petit ami en fauteuil roulant.

Santana soupira alors qu'elle se garait devant la maison de Brittany, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qui était en train de lui arriver, mais elle était décidée à faire ce qu'il y avait de mieux de pour son amie. Elle avait choisi Artie ? Très bien, elle respectait son choix, mais c'était vraiment trop dur à supporter, les voir ensemble chaque jours était une véritable torture …

Cependant elle voulait demander une dernière fois à Brittany de faire son choix, une toute dernière fois, juste au cas où. Elle sortit de la voiture lentement ayant peur de ce qui allait se passer. Une fois qu'elle eut frappé, elle attendit que quelqu'un vienne lui ouvrir et pria pour ce soit Brittany elle-même, car elle n'aurait pas la force d'affronter sa mère qui était d'une douceur et d'une gentillesse sans limite.

Les Dieux semblèrent l'entendre car la porte s'ouvrit sur une Brittany souriante.

« San ! Comme je suis contente de te voir ! Tu veux rentrer ? »

La brune refusa poliment son offre en baissant les yeux. La blonde compris dessuite que quelque chose n'allait pas avec son amie.

« Qu'es ce qui se passe San ?

-Je veux te parler de ce que je t'ai avoué lundi dernier …

-Sur le fait que tu étais amoureuse de moi ?

-Oui, je suis venu te demander de me choisir. Je t'en prie Brittany, je t'aime je veux qu'on soit ensemble … S'il te plait choisi moi ! »

Brittany regarda avec regret Santana qui avait à nouveau les larmes aux yeux.

« Je suis désolé, Santana, mais je peux pas faire ça à Artie, c'est un gars gentil. »

La brune sentit un poignard traverser son cœur à cet instant. Elle comprit les conséquences des paroles de Brittany. Tout était finit …

« Très bien … »

Elle respira un grand coup et tendit la rose qu'elle tenait dans sa main à la blonde.

« C'est une rose éternelle que j'ai acheté pour toi … Elle ne se fanera jamais, tout comme l'amour que je te porte. »

Brittany prit la rose la main tremblante, cette rose n'était ordinaire, en effet Santana l'avait trouvé chez un fleuriste qui injectait une sorte de gel dans ces roses, ainsi elles se cristallisaient et ne se détériorait jamais, elle était bel et bien éternelle et magnifique comme peut l'être une rose rouge. Le cœur de Brittany se mit à battre si fort qu'elle crut que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine.

« Oh San … »

La blonde ne savait pas quoi répondre, mais Santana agit pour elle. La brune se pencha pour un dernier baiser avec Brittany. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent quelques précieuses secondes avant que Santana ne se retourne et aille dans sa voiture.

Elle ne se retourna pas une fois et démarra rapidement alors qu'une cascade de larmes dévalait sur ses joues. Elle s'arrêta chez elle toujours en pleur, lorsque sa mère vit sa fille rentrer elle comprit que cela s'était mal passer avec Brittany. Mme Lopez prit sa fille dans ses bras durant de longues minutes, se mettant à pleurer aussi sachant malheureusement ce qu'il allait se passer.

**…**


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : C'était tellement prévisible !

Auteur : We Invented Friday Night

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Glee ne m'appartient pas, ni ces personnages.

Pairing : Santana/Brittany et Rachel/Quinn

Résumé : Brittany choisi à nouveau Artie, mais les conséquences seront plus lourdes qu'elle ne le pensait … Brittana et Faberry.

* * *

><p><strong>C'était tellement prévisible !<strong>

**Chapitre 2**

Le lendemain lorsque Brittany arriva au lycée elle fut surprise de ne pas trouver Santana en cours d'histoire, peut-être qu'elle était malade ? Elle envoya un texto à son amie en ne la voyant toujours pas le cours d'après. Puis elle l'appela lorsqu'elle n'eut aucune réponse avant le Glee Club, elle fut surprise de tomber sur un message qui disait que le numéro qu'elle avait demandé n'était plus attribué. Santana avait-elle changé de téléphone sans lui dire ?

C'est donc la tête pleine de question qu'elle entrant dans la salle de chant avec ses amis du Glee Club.

Quelques minutes plus tard Mr Schuster entra dans la salle, la mine dépitée.

« J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour vous … Nous devons trouver un nouveau membre pour les Nationales.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Puck surpris.

-Santana a été transféré dans un lycée en dehors de l'état.

-QUOI ? » S'exclama le Glee Club abasourdit par cette nouvelle.

Brittany quant à elle eu l'impression qu'elle allait s'évanouir … Santana était partie ?

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle sentit la main de Quinn dans la sienne, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était en train de pleurer. Artie la regarda impuissant, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait sa petite amie pleurer, d'habitude elle était toujours joyeuse … Mais il pouvait comprendre la tristesse de la blonde, sa meilleure amie qui quitte l'état devait être dur, cependant il fut surpris que Brittany ne lui en ai pas parlé plus tôt, il avait même l'impression qu'elle venait tout juste de l'apprendre.

Mr Schuster et le Glee Club eurent la délicatesse ne faire aucune remarque sur l'état de Brittany tandis qu'ils parlaient des Nationales.

Brittany passa le reste de l'heure les yeux dans le vague sans que les larmes ne stoppent de couler sur ces joues. Une fois que ce fut la fin du Glee Club, Quinn dit à Artie qu'elle allait s'occuper de la blonde, le lycéen hocha la tête et partie en roulant de la salle.

« Hey, Brit ça va ? » Demanda Quinn inquiète.

Les yeux tristes de son amie la regardèrent.

« Elle est partie … Je ne savais même pas … Elle m'a rien dit … »

Quinn pressa sa main dans celle de l'autre jeune femme.

« Elle a même changé son numéro de téléphone ...

-Je sais. Lui répondit Quinn en grimaçant.

-Vraiment ? Tu as son nouveau numéro ?

-Heu non. Dit-elle en détournant les yeux.

-Oh. Bon, je vais y aller. »

Quinn se leva pour suivre son amie mais la blonde lui dit qu'elle préférait être seule. L'ex Capitaine des Cheerleaders soupira mais la laissa partir. Alors qu'elle allait sortit à son tour, Quinn fut interrompu par Rachel qui avait suivi la conversation de loin.

« Tu lui a menti. »

La blonde fut surprise par soudain apparition de la chanteuse.

« Quoi ?

-Tu as menti à Brittany, tu as le nouveau numéro de Santana … »

Le cœur de Quinn ne mit à battre plus vite devant l'accusation de Rachel.

« N'importe quoi ! Et d'ailleurs cette conversation était privée !

-Peut-être, mais ça reste que tu lui as menti …

-Et qu'es ce que ça peut te faire ?

-C'est de Brittany qu'on parle, sans Santana elle n'est plus rien ! Enfin ça crève les yeux qu'elles sont faites l'une pour l'autre, peu importe combien c'est étonnant … Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte de ce qui est en train de se passer ! Santana l'a abandonnée … Je ne pense pas que Brittany s'en remette et toi tu couvres Santana !

-Je lui ai promis de ne donner son numéro à Brittany ! S'emporta la blonde.

-Très bien, mais tu vas me le donner à moi !

-Non ! »

Rachel soupira devant l'obstination de la blonde en face d'elle.

« Quinn, je m'inquiète vraiment pour Brittany, c'est vraiment une personne exceptionnelle et les jours qui vont arriver pour elle vont être dur et tu le sais. »

Quinn baissa les yeux, bien sûr qu'elle le savait …

« Tu veux pas me donner sur numéro aujourd'hui très bien, mais si jamais Brittany est trop malheureuse je te prendrais ce numéro, que tu le veuille ou non … »

La blonde hocha la tête devant l'air déterminé de la brune.

**…**


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : C'était tellement prévisible !

Auteur : We Invented Friday Night

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Glee ne m'appartient pas, ni ces personnages.

Pairing : Santana/Brittany et Rachel/Quinn

Résumé : Brittany choisi à nouveau Artie, mais les conséquences seront plus lourdes qu'elle ne le pensait … Brittana et Faberry.

* * *

><p><strong>C'était tellement prévisible !<strong>

**Chapitre 3**

Un mois … Cela faisait un mois que Santana avait quitté Lima, son lycée, sa famille, ses amis et Brittany. Un mois qu'elle ne vivait quasiment plus … Mais elle ne voulait pas revenir, elle ne pouvait pas revenir, elle savait que si elle voyait à nouveau Brittany dans les bras d'Artie elle pourrait en mourir. Elle se détestait pour être si faible face à cela. Santana essaya de se reconcentrer sur ses mathématiques mais fut interrompu par son téléphone qui sonnait. Elle regarda l'identifiant, de peur que ce soit Brittany qui ait réussit à avoir son numéro, mais fut soulager en voyant le nom de Quinn s'afficher à l'écran. La blonde était la seule personne en qui elle avait assez confiance pour lui avoir donné son numéro, elle était donc par conséquent la seule personne avec qui elle avait gardé contact depuis son départ.

« Allo Quinn ...

-Non c'est Rachel … Lui répondit la voix de la brune dans le téléphone.

-Berry ? Qu'es ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-elle surprise.

-Ce que je veux ? S'exclama Rachel énervée, ce que je veux c'est que tu ramènes tes putain de fesses ici Santana ! Tu te rends pas compte de ce que tu as fait à Brittany !

-Je l'ai laissé vivre son amour avec Artie !

-Et tu dors mieux en sachant ça ?

-Je …

-J'ai même pas envie que tu me répondes ! »

Santana regarda son portable surprise, se demandant quelques instants si tout ceci était réel … Etait-elle en train de se prendre un savon de la part de Rachel Berry ?

« Tu vas m'écouter quelques secondes Santana. Depuis que tu es partie Brittany n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, elle ne mange quasiment plus, elle ne danse même plus ! Artie ne sait pas quoi faire pour la faire ne serait-ce que sourire ! On est tous désespéré de la voir comme ça … C'est horrible de la voir ainsi ! Surtout quand on sait que tout est de ta faute, tu es partie Santana. Tu as laissé la fille que tu dis aimer ! »

Santana n'eut même pas la force de répondre à Rachel qui continuait son monologue.

« Tu encore plus égoïste que ce que je pensais ! Tu pouvais attendre qu'ils se séparent Artie et elle, car mon Dieu ça crevait les yeux que c'était qu'une question de temps pour qu'elle tombe dans tes bras … Mais lieu de ça tu as quitté la ville mais surtout tu l'as quitté elle …

-Je ne supportais plus de les voir … Répondit Santana la voix faible.

-Et moi je ne supporte pas de voir Brittany comme ça ! Si tu savais ce que tu lui as fait … Il y a trois jours elle a quitté Artie et depuis elle n'est pas venue en cours, sa mère dit qu'elle passe ses journées dans sa chambre à pleurer et à dormir ! On ne peut même pas aller la voir !

-Mon Dieu … Brittany …

-Oui, Brittany ! Alors maintenant tu prends ta voiture et tu vas chez elle la consoler ou sinon croit moi que je te retrouverais et je t'y amènerais de force ! »

Et sans attendre de réponse Rachel raccrocha, puis se tourna vers Quinn qui était assise sur son lit à la regarder.

« Wahou Rachel, tu as été assez violente quand même.

-Il fallait que je la fasse réagir … »

La blonde hocha la tête sans quitter des yeux la chanteuse qui se tenait toujours face à elle. Rachel se sentit mal à l'air de voir que Quinn ne détachait pas ses yeux d'elle.

« Quoi ? »

Quinn continuait de la regarder tandis qu'un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Rien, je me disait juste que tu étais vraiment sexy lorsque tu étais en colère …

-Oh … Je ... Hum ...»

Rachel se mit à rougir violement face à la remarque plus qu'inattendu de l'ex cheerleader. Soudain Quinn se leva et s'approcha d'elle doucement.

« Vraiment sexy … »

La blonde avait l'impression qu'on l'avait mise sur pilotage automatique tandis qu'elle arrivait à la hauteur de la brune qui n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'elle avait raccroché. Sans crier garder Quinn attrapa violement le col de la chemise de Rachel et plaqua ses lèvres sur celles de la chanteuse qui gémit en réponse, cependant elle ne se détacha de la soudaine étreinte qui lui était offerte … Bien au contraire, elle participa activement au baiser, ainsi qu'au suivant.

Peut-être que c'était l'adrénaline qu'elle avait dans son corps après sa conversation houleuse avec Santana, mais Rachel se sentit audacieuse et poussa Quinn contre son lit tout en passant ses yeux sous le T-Shirt de la blonde. Un gémissement d'approbation l'encouragea à aller plus loin dans son exploration, la brune partie donc à la conquête de la poitrine de Quinn tandis que cette dernière avait ses mains collées à ses fesses sous sa jupe.

« Quinn … Je ne crois pas être capable de m'arrêter si on continue …

-Tu n'as pas intérêt à t'arrêter !

-Mais … Le club d'abstinence ?

-Aucun retard de règles seront à déclarer … »

Quinn embrassa la brune pour l'empêcher de parler, acte presque inutile car la brune avait déjà cédé … La blonde déboutonna doucement la chemise de Rachel profitant du corps qui se tenait dans sur elle. A cet instant elle oublia tout le reste, la seule chose qui comptait pour elle s'était d'emmener l'autre lycéenne au Septième Ciel … Et pas qu'une fois aujourd'hui …

**…**


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : C'était tellement prévisible !

Auteur : We Invented Friday Night

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Glee ne m'appartient pas, ni ces personnages.

Pairing : Santana/Brittany et Rachel/Quinn

Résumé : Brittany choisi à nouveau Artie, mais les conséquences seront plus lourdes qu'elle ne le pensait … Brittana et Faberry.

* * *

><p><strong>C'était tellement prévisible !<strong>

**Chapitre 4**

Le sang de Santana ne fit qu'un tour à la fin de la conversation téléphonique qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Rachel. L'autre brune avait raison, tout était de sa faute si Brittany était malheureuse aujourd'hui ! Sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, elle prit ses clés et se jeta dans sa voiture après avoir fermé son petit studio qu'elle louait près de son nouveau lycée, si elle partait maintenant elle pourrait être chez la blonde en début de soirée.

Il faisait nuit lorsque Santana se gara devant chez Brittany, mais il était encore assez tôt. Une fois qu'elle sortit de sa voiture, la brune se dirigea vers la gauche de la maison où se trouvait un arbre. Elle y grimpa dans le but d'entrer dans la maison, en effet une des branches donnait directement devant la fenêtre de la chambre de Brittany. Elle saurait dire le nombre de fois qu'elle avait rejoint la blonde durant la nuit par ce chemin …

Santana ne fut pas surprise de trouver la fenêtre ouverte, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle sautait doucement sur le rebord de la fenêtre afin de rentrer dans la chambre.

Une fois dans la pièce elle vit Brittany qui serrait un coussin dans ses bras les yeux fermés, la brune sentit son cœur battre plus vite à la vue de la blonde. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas, et pourtant Brittany n'avait presque pas changé, mais Rachel avait raison, elle avait perdu du poids. Santana s'assit sur le lit à côté de l'autre lycéenne, cette dernière du le sentir car elle ouvrit les yeux vers la brune.

« Santana ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

-Oui Brit, c'est moi … »

Sans attendre de réponse, la blonde se jeta sur elle et la sera dans ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait. Santana enroula ses bras autour des épaules de son amie à son tour, les larmes aux yeux, heureuse de pouvoir sentir Brittany à nouveau.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué San, j'ai cru mourir sans toi.

-Moi aussi Brit, moi aussi …

-Ne me quitte plus, s'il te plait.

-Je te le promets, de toute façon, je ne crois pas que j'en aurai la force une deuxième fois. »

Brittany sourit à la réponse qui lui était donné, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de pleurer. Cette vision déchira le cœur de Santana, et compris pourquoi Rachel s'était tant énervée … Une Brittany en pleur était la pire des choses au monde. Elle berça donc la blonde contre elle durant de longues minutes.

Une fois le flot de larmes terminé, Santana se glissa dans les draps avec Brittany.

« Dormons maintenant … »

La blonde hocha la tête et ne mit que quelques secondes avant de s'endormir contre son amie.

Ce fut Santana qui se réveilla en premier, avec Brittany toujours contre sa poitrine et avec son bras qui lui tenait fermement la taille, de peur qu'elle s'en aille à nouveau. Mais elle n'allait pas partir, oh non … C'était pire de ne plus être en mesure de voir, que de la voir avec un autre. Inconsciemment elle se mit à caresser les cheveux Brittany tout en pensant au fait qu'elle était de retour à Lima, ses parents allaient être heureux, elle ne les avait même pas prévenu de sa soudaine arrivée … Cela fera une belle surprise pensa-t-elle en souriant.

Soudain elle sentit le corps contre elle bouger, elle chassa immédiatement ses pensées sur ces parents, se concentrant seulement sur la jeune femme dont elle était tombée amoureuse. Elle croisa le regard de Brittany qui semblait perdu.

« Santana ? Demanda-t-elle surprise

-Heu oui … »

La brune fut déroutée par l'air surpris de son amie.

« Tu es vraiment là ! »

Santana comprit alors que la blonde avait cru rêver son arrivée cette nuit.

« Oui Brittany, je suis là et je ne te quitterai plus … »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer sa phrase que Brittany l'embrassait, elle semblait mettre tout son amour dans le baiser. Santana crut que son cœur allait exploser, elle avait tellement souhaité pouvoir sentir les lèvres douces de la blonde contre les siennes, et maintenant que c'était le cas, c'est elle qui crut rêver.

« Je t'aime Santana.

-Et je t'aime aussi. »

Brittany sourit et embrassa à nouveau celle qui allait devenir sa petite amie, cependant cette fois le baiser fut différent, Santana reconnu le baiser que c'était … C'était une promesse d'un futur orgasme des deux lycéennes. La brune ne se trompa pas puisqu'elle sentit qu'on lui enlevait son T-Shirt avec empressement, apparemment Brittany ne voulait pas perdre son temps, cela tombait bien car elle non plus …

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'elles atteignent chacune le nirvana une première fois. La seconde fois se fit plus langoureusement, comme si elles apprenaient à se découvrir maintenant qu'elles se savaient amoureuses de l'autre. Et la troisième fois se fit avec passion …

Santana et Brittany était toujours nues dans le lit de cette dernière lorsque la blonde prit la parole.

« J'ai quitté Artie …

-Je sais, Rachel me l'a dit.

-Rachel ?

-Oui, elle m'a appelé pour me dire que tu étais malheureuse … Lui répondit la brune la voix triste.

-Arrête !

-Quoi ? Demanda Santana surprise.

-Je ne veux pas que tu culpabilises …

-Mais Brit, tu étais …

-C'était de ma faute aussi, je n'ai pas su faire le bon choix … Il a fallu que tu partes pour que je me rende compte qu'il n'y avait que toi qui comptait réellement …

-Brittany …

-Non Santana, je ne veux pas que tu t'en veuille à cause de moi. Tu as bien fait de partir … »

La brune regarda sa petite amie avec inquiétude …

« Mais tu as surtout bien fait de revenir … Rajouta Brittany en souriant.

-C'est vrai … »

Elle se pencha pour embrasser à nouveau la blonde.

« D'ailleurs comment ça se fait que Rachel ai ton numéro ? »

Santana fronça les sourcils en se disant que c'était une bonne question …

« En fait, elle m'a appelé avec le portable de Quinn … »

La brune se leva soudainement, et tira Brittany avec elle sous la douche.

« On va aller voir Quinn pour savoir … »

Une heure plus tard le nouveau couple se trouvait devant la maison de Quinn, Santana entra sans frapper, sachant que la mère de son ami était au travail. Elle entraina sa petite amie vers la cuisine ayant entendu du bruit dedans.

« Quinn ? » Appela Brittany.

Le couple se figea devant la scène qui se présenta à elle dans la cuisine. En effet Quinn était debout vêtu d'un simple T-Shirt et d'un boxer et derrière elle, Rachel essayait de cacher sa poitrine nue …

« Je rêve ! » S'exclama Santana.

Un silence gêné lui répondit jusqu'à ce que Rachel voie les mains liées de Brittany et la brune.

« Vous vous êtes mise ensemble ! C'est merveilleux !

-Il me semble que nous ne sommes pas les seules … » Répondit Santana tout en regardant Quinn rougir de plus en plus.

Le rire de Brittany sembla la ramener à la réalité, car elle attrapa un T-Shirt qui se trouvait sur le comptoir et le donna à Rachel pour qu'elle soit moins nue.

« Ça fait plaisir de te voir rire Brittany … » Annonça cette dernière en souriant une fois vêtu.

La blonde sourit à son tour en prit Santana dans ses bras pour montrer quel état la cause de son bonheur. La brune accepta l'étreinte avec joie, puis regarda Quinn qui n'avait toujours pas prononcer un seul mot.

« Quinn ? »

L'ex cheerleader leva les yeux vers elle prudemment ayant peur de la réaction de la brune. Après tout Rachel n'avait pas été tendre avec elle, que faire si Santana ne voulait qu'elles soient un couple toutes les deux ? Elle ne voulait ni perdre Rachel, ni Santana …

« Vous deux ensembles, c'était tellement prévisible ! »

Les deux couples se mirent à rire pour briser la tension qui s'était installée, ces rires aussi furent la promesse, autant en amour qu'en amitié, d'un avenir heureux pour elles.

**Fin**


End file.
